The Computer Probablem
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: Sequel to Samus' Terrible Adventure. She finds a computer, but it's stupid and random, bad things happen. Like snowstorms. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT COMPLETED OTHER M


** This is a sequel to ****Samus' Terrible Adventure****, and Adam has been resurrected magically. Meant ONLY for entertainment, not to be taken seriously. MAJOR STORY SPOILER, IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED **_**OTHER M**_**, DO NOT READ ON! FINISH GAME AND THEN READ! **

** RATED T: for language, short-temperedness, blood and gore.**

** Now let's begin…**

What began as a typical day quickly ceased to be.

Partly because there was a crazy scientist girl who recreated Mother Brain and then MB took the form of another girl and the whole thing went downhill from there. Wait…how do I know that? Never mind…

I raced down another deserted hallway on the BOTTLE SHIP, searching for any porcupine thingies stuck to the wall that I could shoot. When they didn't appear to be sacrificed, I aimed my gun at the nearest wall.

Oh, hey, a secret door!

Carefully opening it I stepped into a smallish room with a smallish computer. Everything about the room could be described as smallish. Anyway, I crossed over to the computer and activated it.

_** Error**_.

I typed a bunch of meaningless junk and the computer said:

_**Error**_**.**

"Adam, what's the password?" I sighed loudly.

"Uhhhhmmm…." Adam said. Never a good sign.

I typed a bunch of other meaningless junk and hit the ENTER button a little too hard. The keyboard started smoking.

_**Error. Chopsticks engaged. Prepare for snowstorm**_.

I just had time to scream as loudly as I could before a thick, 24 inch blanket of snow covered the room. After I melted it all with a super bomb thing, I turned my attention back on the computer.

_** Error**_.

Smack.

_** Error**_.

Bam.

_** Error**_.

SLAM.

_**Countdown to Slinkies initiated. Security breech in Sector twenty one thousand. Prepare for piggy bank**_.

I had just enough time to scream, "TWENTY ONE THOUSAND SECTORS? WHO THE HELL MADE THIS PLACE?" before a ton of Corn Puffs rained down and filled the room.

"Samus! What's going on? Respond! RESPOOOOOND!" Adam screamed really really really loudly into my headset.

"Jeez, dude! I'm ok! You don't have to yell! I might be dying, but that doesn't mean I can't hear you!" I seethed. "But on the bright side, I found a good breakfast for the guys."

"Um..ok, good job so far." Adam muttered.

I turned back to the computer, where a list of gibberish was scrolling down the screen.

_** Error. Error. Duct tape failing. Error. Put a sock in it. Error. Shampoo. Error**_.

Then it did something like this; speaking in either German or Backwardish…probably Backwardish:

_** Rorre. Rorre. Liar driht eht no dnats t'nod. Rorre**_.

"It called me a liar." I grumbled, smacking in a few more numbers and random letters.

** Snottub modnar gnihsup pots ,timmad!**

It took me a minuet to realize what the computer was trying to tell me. "Can it, you bucket of bolts," I hissed.

** On**. It said firmly.

"Then face the wrath of….MY MISSILE!"

"NO, SAMUS! NOOOOO!" Adam screamed, but it was too late.

I blasted the computer to oblivion before it could say:

_** Tihs ho**_….

"That takes care of that." I said proudly.

** MEANWHILE**…

Ridley was enjoying a meal of porcupine thingy guts. It was yummy, but it was all over the wall. So he put his abnormally large tongue to use and licked the walls clean. The only place left was a small corner with some exposed wires. Ridley would have to be careful, but he could finish his feast.

As he was licking the multiple exposed wires clean, the following goes as follows:

ZAP

(_insert disgusting noise here_)

And then Ridley's insides decorated the newly cleaned halls.

** XxXxXxXx**

"What was that disgusting sound?" I wondered.

"That explosion caused a reaction in the wires." Adam explained slowly and angrily. "You could have killed someone."

"Oh, well. I don't think anything happened." I said, turning to exit the room.

I was greeted by green blood dripping from the ceiling.

"Ugh! It's worse looking than that casserole they used to serve at the academy!" I exclaimed, dodging my way through the stuff.

Then I noticed Ridley's head sticking through a light. "Maybe he got ahold of some of the stuff and exploded. It was known to expand in your stomach."

"Another mystery that'll have to be solved later, Samus." Adam told me.

** THE END.**

** MEANT TO BE A JOKE! NOTHING TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY! R&R, PLEASE! NO FLAMES!**

** Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

** Lordoftheghostking28 **


End file.
